


Маленький секрет Брюса Бэннера

by Chlenik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Banner, F/M, Strap-On, Top Natasha Romanov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пытаясь найти ответы на свои вопросы, Наташа, обладая хорошим пониманием мужской психологии, начала свое собственное маленькое расследование. Результаты не то, чтобы удивили ее, скорее, она не ожидала, что скромный Брюс сможет принять ухаживания Тони Старка, своей полной противоположности, порой вызывающей только раздражение своей пафосной манерой держаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький секрет Брюса Бэннера

Бэннер нравился Романовой, он отличался от остальных мстителей: скромный, ничем не выделяющийся, вечно краснеющий от пошлых шуток Старка. Но каждый раз, когда она пыталась перевести их отношения из дружеских в иную плоскость, Брюс стыдливо опускал ресницы и находил любые предлоги, чтобы избежать продолжения разговора. 

Пытаясь найти ответы на свои вопросы, Наташа, обладая хорошим пониманием мужской психологии, начала свое собственное маленькое расследование. Результаты не то, чтобы удивили ее, скорее, она не ожидала, что скромный Брюс сможет принять ухаживания Тони Старка, своей полной противоположности, порой вызывающей только раздражение своей пафосной манерой держаться. 

Романова была не из тех, кто сдавался просто так. Она знала, что Бэннер испытывает симпатию и к ней, но отчего-то не может решиться на большее. Наташа решила поменять тактику, и ей подвернулся неплохой случай опробовать ее на деле.

После колоссального разгрома, устроенного Халком и Старком, вся команда была вынуждена залечь на дно в доме Клинтона. Общая подавленность ощущалась даже в самом воздухе, и, пожалуй, единственным, кто действительно был рад их остановке, оказался сам Соколиный глаз. 

Хуже всего чувствовал себя Бэннер. Он даже не поднял головы, направляясь в выделенную для него комнату. 

"Острый приступ самобичевания" - как окрестил это Старк, любезно поделившийся с Наташей своим мнением.

\- Брюсу бы не помешало немного дружеской поддержки, - вклинился в разговор Капитан, подмигнув Романовой так, чтобы никто, кроме них двоих, не заметил этого жеста. Отметив возбуждение Старка, Стив повернулся к нему лицом. – Я не к тебе обращаюсь, а к Наташе.

\- Будешь указывать мне, кого утешать, а кого нет? – Тони вскинул бровь, позволяя вовлечь себя в очередную перепалку.

Оставив эту «парочку старых супругов» выяснять отношения, Наташа поднялась наверх и переоделась в махровый халат. Она с ухмылкой поглядела на свое отражение в зеркале. Сегодня она должна была добиться своего, потому что в ее арсенале появился такой аргумент, от которого Бэннер не сможет отказаться.

 

Дверь в ванную распахнулась, и Брюс замер на пороге, глядя на девушку.

\- А я… а ты давно ждешь? – запинаясь, спросил он, машинально глянув вниз, словно боялся, что не надел штаны.

\- Хотела присоединиться, но решила в другой раз.

\- Горячая вода кончилась, - извиняющимся тоном ответил Бэннер, смотря куда угодно, но только не на Романову.

\- Жаль, что не присоединилась.

Наташа видела, как расширились зрачки Брюса от ее фразы, однако тот продолжал мяться и увиливать:

\- Не сложилось.

\- Разве?

Не выдержав долгой паузы и не найдя подходящего ответа, Бэннер прошел мимо и завел свою любимую шарманку.

\- Мир снова увидел Халка во всей красе. Я больше не могу оставаться здесь, я должен скрыться, убежать так далеко, как только смогу.

\- Ты думаешь, я тут останусь? - начала Наташа, подходя к Брюсу почти вплотную. - Я - и в команде Мстителей! Необычный убийца, которым меня взрастили.

\- Нужно быть понежнее с собой.

Романова заглянула в глаза Бэннера, который в этот раз не смог отвести взгляд:

\- Я думала, что в этом ты мне поможешь, - выдохнула девушка в губы Брюса, и тот судорожно сглотнул.

\- Что ты делаешь? – сдавленно проговорил Бэннер, когда Романова опустила свои ладони на его ягодицы.

\- Я знаю твой маленький секрет, - прошептала Наташа, наклоняясь к уху замершего как мраморная статуя Брюса, – но для меня это не проблема.

\- К-какой секрет? – голос Бэннера дрожал, как и он сам. Не ожидая от девушки такого напора, он не знал, что делать.

\- Ты со Старком… я видела вас вдвоем, и это было горячо, - Романова взяла Брюса за руку и направила к себе под халат, однако там его ожидал сюрприз. – Нравится?

С удовольствием Наташа отметила, как расширились глаза Бэннера, когда тот нащупал твердый страпон, напомнивший ему стоящий член. Он не отдернул руку, на автомате обхватив пальцами ствол.

\- Откуда… - слова замерли на языке, не в силах сорваться с него.

\- Откуда я знаю или откуда у меня игрушка? – с улыбкой спросила Романова, наблюдая за произведенным эффектом.

В голове Брюса происходила отчаянная борьба. Покраснев, он взял себя в руки и с трудом проговорил:

\- Я… у меня был опыт только с мужчинами.

Дыхание Бэннера сбилось, потому что Романова сбросила свой халат, открывая взгляду свои идеальные формы, дополненные немаленького размера фаллоимитатором.

\- Это не важно.

Наташа подошла к двери и закрыла ее на щеколду, оборачиваясь к изумленному и все еще неподвижному Брюсу.

\- Я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда тебя берут сзади, - ее ладонь легла на фаллос, оглаживая его на манер мужчины.

Разница в росте не помешала девушке развернуть Брюса к себе спиной и толкнуть его к стене. Она прижалась к нему своим членом, вдавливая тонкую ткань брюк в ложбинку между ягодицами. Бэннер уже ощутимо дрожал всем телом, и Романова чувствовала, насколько сильно он возбудился от ее манипуляций.

Развернувшись, Брюс разве что не пошел красными пятнами по всему лицу. Происходящее не вписывалось ни в один из сценариев, которые он мог вообразить. Облизав губы, он наклонился к Наташе и поцеловал ее, мягко, осторожно, по-девичьи легко обхватывая ее за плечи.

Бэннер и правда был совсем не таким, как остальные мужчины. Он не пытался взять на себя роль активного самца, позволяя девушке вести, сводить с ума поцелуями в шею и прикосновениями.

Толкнув Брюса на кровать, Наташа игриво приподняла бровь и медленно стащила с него штаны, оглаживая ноги, покрытые густыми волосами.

\- Ты обычно снизу? – Романова пробежалась пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер мужчины, подбираясь к самому сокровенному.

\- Да, - выдохнул Бэннер, не в силах закрыть глаза.

Удовлетворенная ответом, Наташа приставила свои пальцы к губам Брюса, оглаживая их мягкую поверхность.

\- Оближи, - пальцы прошлись еще раз с некоторым давлением и проникли в рот Бэннера, скользя по его языку. 

По телу Романовой прошла горячая волна возбуждения, когда Брюс не только подчинился, но и принялся посасывать ее пальцы, как если бы вместо них был член. Нехотя вытащив их из теплого плена, она, не отрывая взгляда от горящих глаз мужчины, скользнула ему между ног и осторожно ввела внутрь сразу оба.

Бэннер шумно выдохнул и разве ноги чуть шире.

\- Тебе нравится? – хрипло спросила Наташа, двигая пальцами внутри мужчины.

Брюс не выдержал и слабо застонал, ища губы Романовой. Его ладонь легла на ее крепкое плечо, оглаживая выступающие мышцы. Он вскидывал бедра, желая почувствовать девушку еще глубже в себе, толкался языком в ее рот, то и дело замирая от накатывающего удовольствия. 

Наташа нетерпеливо пошарила свободной рукой по ремню страпона, вытаскивая из карманчика тюбик смазки. Она вздрогнула, ощутив на своем животе пальцы Бэннера. Поглаживая кожу, тот взял из ее ладони лубрикант и, выдавив себе на ладонь, растер его по члену девушки. Он все еще краснел, стыдливо подрагивая ресницами, хотя позволил уже столь многое.

\- Давай, - его тихий шепот проник в самое сердце Наташи.

Прервав ласки руками, девушка медленно, боясь сделать Брюсу больно, вошла в него на всю длину.

\- Подожди, - сипло выдохнул Бэннер, морщась от первых неприятных ощущений.

Он притянул Романову за шею, вовлекая в поцелуй, исследуя ее рот языком. Скользнув ладонями по спине Наташи, он впервые позволил себе по-настоящему почувствовать ее тело, упругую и бархатную кожу. Романова выгнулась от удовольствия и легко двинула бедрами. Через несколько движений она уже чувствовала Брюса, умело доводя его до вершин удовольствия.

Мужчина вцепился в ее руки, его лицо исказилось наслаждением, и Наташа едва не кончила, ощутив, какой контроль она сейчас имеет над Бэннером. Подобное всегда ненормально возбуждало ее, но сейчас это был настоящий апогей. От трения игрушки она и сама была на грани, и, не выдержав, она запустила ладонь под пояс, доводя себя до оргазма несколькими движениями.

\- Я сейчас… сейчас, - простонал Брюс, выгнувшись в пояснице.

Бэннер уперся ладонями в бедра Наташи, словно прося ее больше не двигаться, и, обхватив ладонью свой член, излился на живот, рвано дыша и содрогаясь всем телом.

Когда Брюс пришел в себя, Романова отстранилась и легла рядом, кладя голову на его плечо.

\- Это было круто, зайка, - улыбнулась девушка и запечатлела на шершавой щеке легкий поцелуй.

\- Согласен, - Бэннер крепко обнял ее, погружаясь в беззаботный сон.

Сил больше не оставалось ни на что.

***

С того дня прошло много времени, но Брюс не мог определиться в своих чувствах.

Он отвечал Наташе, отвечал Старку и был не в силах сделать один единственный выбор, отчего чувствовал себя распоследним уродом. К обычному самобичеванию по поводу ипостаси Халка и к его рефлексии добавилась новая тема - он был в отношениях сразу с двумя людьми.

После битвы с Альтроном и очередного спасения мира, Бэннер сидел в самолете в состоянии полной безысходности. Он должен был принять решение, но не мог найти мужество сделать выбор. Грохнув ладонью по приборной панели, он отключил видеосообщение со штабом и изменил курс на известный только ему одному.


End file.
